Main Ramen Ingredients/Recipes
Ramen Noodles mainly consist of Chinese wheat noodles (In 2002, archaeologists found an earthenware bowl containing world's oldest known noodles, about 4000 years old, at the Lajia archaeological site of the Qijia culture along the Yellow River in China. The noodles were well-preserved. After analysing the noodle remains in 2004, it was suggested that the noodles were made from foxtail millet(a grass species which is used as a crop) and broomcorn millet (also a grass species used as a crop)) and meat- or fish-based broth( Broth is a savory liquid made of water in which bones, meat, fish, or vegetables have been simmered) vegtables or meat Top 3 Healthy Recipes: 1: Sweet Potato Ramen Add fresh mushrooms, corn, carrots, and bok choy for a veggie-loaded noodle bowl that's naturally sweet. SERVINGS: 4 1 Tbsp sesame oil 2 cloves garlic, minced 3 tsp freshly grated ginger 4 c vegetable broth 4 c water 2 c button mushrooms, sliced 1 c frozen corn 1 head bok choy, thinly sliced 3 lg carrots, thinly sliced 1 lg sweet potato, cooked and cut into 1" cubes 3 (3-oz) packages ramen noodles, crushed 4 scallions, thinly sliced 2 Tbsp hot sauce 2 Tbsp fresh cilantro, finely chopped Sea salt and pepper, to taste 1. HEAT the sesame oil in a large skillet over medium low heat. Add the garlic and ginger; stir fry for 3-4 minutes or until tender. Add vegetable broth and water. Lower heat to a simmer and add mushrooms, corn, bok choy, carrots, and sweet potatoes. Cook for 15 minutes or until veggies are tender. Add noodles and cook for another 5 minutes or until noodles are soft. 2. ADD scallions and hot sauce. Remove from heat; garnish with cilantro and serve warm. Season to taste with sea salt and pepper. NUTRITION (per serving) 240 cal, 8 g pro, 46 g carb, 7 g fiber, 7 g sugars, 3.5 g fat, 0 g sat fat, 530 mg sodium 2: Spicy Garlic Ramen Garlic, fresh ginger, soy sauce, and miso paste create a bowl so flavorful, you'll want to dig in a few times a week. SERVINGS: 4 2 Tbsp sesame oil, divided 4 scallions, thinly sliced 2 cloves garlic, minced ½ Tbsp finely grated fresh ginger 4 c water 3⅓ Tbsp sweet white or chickpea miso paste 2 Tbsp soy sauce 1 lb boneless, skinless chicken breasts, thinly sliced 8 c loosely packed fresh baby spinach 4 oz dried Chinese noodles, crushed 1 sm white onion, diced 2 c sliced button mushrooms ½ tsp crushed red pepper flakes 2 tsp fresh basil, finely chopped Sea salt and pepper, to taste 1. HEAT 1 tablespoon oil in a large saucepan over medium heat. 2. ADD scallions, garlic, and ginger; cook for 2 minutes or until fragrant. Add water, miso paste, and soy sauce; bring to a boil. Add chicken, spinach, noodles, onion, mushrooms, red pepper flakes, basil, sea salt, and pepper; cover and bring to a boil again then reduce heat to medium and cook, stirring often, until chicken is cooked and vegetables are tender. Serve warm. NUTRITION (per serving) 340 cal, 31 g pro, 31 g carb, 4 g fiber, 5 g sugars, 11 g fat, 1.5 g sat fat, 1000 mg sodium 3: Italian Cauliflower Ramen with Pine Nuts This bowl of goodness includes spinach and cauliflower—two powerhouse vegetables packed with iron, fiber, protein, and vitamin C. SERVINGS: 2 2 (3-oz) packages ramen noodles, crushed 1 sm head cauliflower, cut into ½" florets 2 Tbsp olive oil 2 c packed baby spinach or collard greens 3 Tbsp Parmesan cheese 1 tsp dried oregano ½ tsp chili powder Sea salt and pepper, to taste 1 Tbsp finely chopped fresh basil 2 Tbsp toasted pine nuts 1. COOK noodles without seasoning packets in a pot of boiling water; drain well. 2. MEANWHILE, steam cauliflower florets in a steamer basket over medium heat for 7 minutes or until tender. Remove from heat and set aside. 3. COMBINE cooked noodles with oil, spinach, cauliflower, cheese, oregano, chili powder, sea salt, and pepper in a large bowl. Garnish with fresh basil and pine nuts. Serve warm. NUTRITION (per serving) 570 cal, 18 g pro, 79 g carb, 13 g fiber, 7 g sugars, 23 g fat, 3.5 g sat fat, 580 mg sodium